Margie's Birthday
by zenonkarr
Summary: Zenon has a surprise, but so does Margie


Zenon: The Series

Margie's Birthday

Part 1

Fifteen year old, Zenon Karr looked around. "Margie are you sure about this?"

Fourteen year old Margie Hammond looked at her. "Zenon, trust me okay. Daddy will totally allow it." she said as they're other best friend Nebula Wade showed up. "This is a mistake major, Zee."

"Well it's Margie's idea." Zee said as they knocked on General Hammond's office.

"Come in." he said as the three girls went in.

"Hello girls, how are you doing today?"

"Stellar." they said in unison.

"What brings you here? Zenon, Commander Plank is on his honeymoon still with you're Aunt Judy you know."

"I know, General, but actually we came to see you."

"Well please tell." he said.

"Well you see daddy, I'm going to be fifteen in just three days and I was totally wondering if it was possible to send a shuttle down to Earth and bring up some friends of mine, if it's okay with you." Margie asked sweetly.

"Of course it is dear. Just give me a list of names of whom you would like to invite from Earth up here and I'll contact they're parents and themselves as well of course and see if it is alright."

"Thank you daddy." Margie said giving him a hug and handing him an envelope. "The names are in there." she said as they saluted them and left the office.

"So who all did you invite, Margie?" Zenon asked.

"Um... just some people, you know Andrew and Mike and some other people." she said not looking at Zenon.

"Oh, okay." Zenon said not noticing how Margie was trying to avoid eye contact with her. She looked down at her watch. "Cedus-lupeedas! I hafta get down to AP Lab A.S.A.P. before Orion kills me." she said.

"I thought Commander Plank banned you from there?"Nebula asked.

"Neb, please, he's my uncle now remember and besides I'm the one who discovered those fabulo aliens." she put her hand over her mouth and her friends just giggled. "Okay note to self don't hang around Margie too much." she said out loud. "Bye."

"Bye." Nebula said.

"Bye-ness." Margie said as they watched Zenon hurry down to the AP Lab.

"Am I late?" she asked as she hurried in and found it empty. "Oh, no he left already and if Commander Plank or General Hammond finds out the AP Lab was let empty for five minutes they'll ban me for sure."

"Actually I'm still here, Zee." Orion said from behind her.

"Cedus-lupeedas, don't give me a heart ache, Orion." she gasped.

"Sorry, but did you really think I'd leave the AP Lab alone without anyone it it, let alone missing a chance to see you today?" he said holding her hands.

"Hmm... I hope not cause missing me would be micro major." she said smiling at him.

"What time are you off at?"

"Um.. at eight, but according to Commander Plank and General Hammond's times it would be at twenty-one hundred hours."

"Whose taking over?"

"Lieutenant Hart for now." she said.

"So you'll be out in time for us to get some food from Gemma right?"

"Right." she said.

"Okay well I'll see you four hours, Zee." he said has he gave her a kiss on the lips and she returned it.

"What you mean you're not staying down here to help me find extraterrestrial life forms?" she pouted.

"Next time." he said chuckling.

"I'll remember that." she said as he left.

Zenon did a double check of all the instruments in the AP LAB, put on her headphone/mic set and took out her Zap Pad to start on her homework. She had finished her homework and started to fall asleep, but heard a beeping noise that sounded awfully familiar. She stood up calmly and walked over to the door. "Hello, Lieutenant Hart." she said smiling as he came out of the darkness of the corner and turned off the alarm clock.

"Had to make sure you were awake Zenon."

"Fully ready for anything." she said.

"Good because Orion is waiting for you."

"Thank you." she said taking her Z-Pad and went up to the mess room and saw Orion. "Hey."

"Hey, so anything?"

"Well except for at the end an alarm clock sounding, but other then that, not a thing."

"Well, you two are lucky I was able to talk General Hammond into saving some dinner for the both of you so take whatever you want and sit wherever." she said smiling at them as she went into the kitchen.

They both grabbed they're trays and piled it with food. "So tell me Zee. How different is the food on Earth from here?"

"It's a major difference, I mean everything on Earth we can't have up here. It all seems totally illegal. The best would defiantly have to be the O-Rings." she said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So what place do you like more? Earth or the Spay-Stay?"

"Spay-Stay two thumbs up defiantly. I mean I've been here since I was three years old and I would totally hate to live anywhere else. I mean Earth has it's macro and micro points, but I love it up here. I mean my parents are up here, Aunt Judy is now, all my friends, and you." she said smiling

Orion blushed slightly. "So any ideas for Margie's fifteenth birthday party?"

"Totally stellar blast and bring Proto Zoa up here."

"That would be stellar extreme." he said. "So any ideas on who she invited?"

"I only know two of the names she told me, although she only told me two names and those are Andrew and Mike."

"Um..." Orion cleared his throat. "Do you think she would invite him up here too?"

"No way. Margie and I have a total understanding major now. I mean she wants to keep our friendship we made a mega stellar pack not to mention his name around me."

"She Z-Pads and talks to him all the time."

"Yeah, Neb says so does, when I'm not around that is."

"And what would happen if she did invite him here and he does come up with Andrew and Mike and whoever else she invited."

"Nothing, I mean it's not like I'm going to talk to him or anything, possibly I'd say hi and just talk with Andrew or Mike."

"Would you um... ever consider you know... getting back with him?"

Zenon looked at Orion, stood up, and pulled a chair right next to him. "Orion, there would be no way in the universe I would ever thinking of getting back together with him since he dumped me and gave me the most used excuse in the galaxy."

"What was that?"

"Oh you know 'it's not you, it's me' speech. I mean I knew we would never be together forever and since Nebula pointed out many times to me that he lives 180 million miles away from here. Besides I already have a great guy why would I want another one who couldn't compare?" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

They finished they're late dinner and went up to Sector 7 where they were going to meet Nebula, Margie, Lynx, and some of the other kids from the Spay-Stay to see the movie Romeo and Juliet on Mars on a wide screen. "What took so long, it's about to start." Neb said taking Zenon and Orion to the two empty seats near the front next to her and Margie. The seats were set up four in a row. Lynx and Leo and some others were in the second row.

Margie looked over at Zenon who was holding hands with Orion while the movie played. She felt super micro for what she did now. She had invited Gregory to her birthday up on the Spay-Stay and he accepted as did Mike and Andrew, so her three best buds would be coming and would be arriving tomorrow morning at 0900 hours at docking board three. She knew Zenon was still majorly pancaked about Gregory dumping her and if she had a chance to read Zee's diary she could find out more, but to do that she had to get in Zee's room, past her parental units and give a good excuse too. And suddenly one came to her. She smiled as she stood up. "I'll be back you guys. Tell me what happens."

"Margie you've seen this like only a kadjillion times you know."

"I know." she said quickly leaving and going to the habitational wing and to Zee's part. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kar. How are you this evening?"

"We're both fine, and how about you Margie?"

"Fabulo, Zenon wanted me to do a quick check out her window to see if there's any solar flares tonight. Would it be okay?"

"Yes, go right ahead Margie."

"Thank you." she said going in and quickly finding Zenon's diary. she flipped it open to the some entries and read them.

Dear Diary,

Can you believe it? Greg dumped me today. I still can't. I bet Margie had

something to do with it too. Just this inky feeling I got. Then I got AP duty, and then they

just announced that Proto Zoa is missing. How micro of a day could you get? It worsens,

diary. Margie is here and she's being totally inky also. Well, I have AP duty.

Zenon

Dear Diary,

Hard to believe Margie and I are actually friends, huh? Kind of stellar once you

think of it. I mean if we could survive that huge adventure today, then we could defiantly

survive having the both of us on the Spay-Stay. Found Proto Zoa on Nova Linda Cove,

Aunt Judy and Commander Plank got married, got closer with Orion, Commander Plank

and General Hammond are controlling the Spay-Stay together, and Aunt Judy and

Commander Plank is on they're honeymoon now. Unsure major on if to call him Uncle

Edward yet, I'll have to ask him. Also still no word on Greg. I mean sure I'm totally

pancaked, but not being able to show it is difficult major. Hopefully I won't see him in

like ever or any time soon, that way I can fully get over him and get into Orion more.

Zenon

Dear Diary, 

Only three more days until Margie's stellar party. Surprise major guest, can't

even tell you diary. Who knows who may get hold of you and spread word about it. It

would be micro major. Have AP duty soon and after meeting Orion for a late dinner, and

then going to Sector 7 to watch 'Romeo and Juliet on Mars' with all my best friends and

buds of course. My aliens must have made it home. Well, lunarious timing to go with

Margie and Nebula to talk to General Hammond about her birthday. She wants to invite

some friends from Earth up to the Spay-Stay. I mean it would be totally macro if Andrew

and Mike could come, I just hope she won't invite Greg, or if she does he turns down

her offer. I still need a mega complex of time to get over him.

Zenon

Margie gulped and quickly put the diary back where she found it and hurried back to Sector 7. "Did I miss anything?"

"Just an alpha extreme fight." Orion told her.

"Yeah Romeo against some postal space creature who is also in love with Juliet." Zenon said.

"That's the best part." Margie whined. "Can we rewind it?"

"Margie it's on the screen, we can't just rewind it." Nebula said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." she said smiling.

They soon finished the movie and all went to bed. The next morning at 0700 hours Orion got up so he could start his shift in the Spay-stay in an hour. He got ready and went over to Zenon's cabin. "Come on in, Orion." Astrid said as he nodded and smiled and went towards Zenon's room. He always goes to his room every morning after he's ready to wake her up. He knocked on the door and Zenon opened it already dressed. "Morning glorious, Orion." she said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"What are you up so early for?" he asked smiling.

"Well, Mike and Andrew are coming up here 0900 hours and Commander Plank and Aunt Judy will be on the shuttle with them and whoever else is coming to Margie's party. And I wanted to be awake to see them."

"Let me guess, Commander Plank ordered you to be wide awake major for his and your Aunt Judy's arrival back?"

"Correct." she said smiling.

"Hey, let's get some breakfast and then I have to go down to the AP Lab."

They both went into the mess hall where some people were already were eating and talking about Commander Planks and Judy's arrival back from they're honeymoon. They found a small booth and sat down. "So need some company for the first hour?"

"You bet, but who can I find perfect enough to keep me company?" he asked looking around. "Maybe Margie."

Zenon gave him a look. "I'm kidding. I would love your company."

"Stellar." she said smiling at him as he smiled back at her.

As soon as breakfast was over Zenon and Orion headed down to the AP Lab. Zenon hid in the corner while Orion went in. "Good morning Lieutenant Hart." he said.

"Good morning, Orion. I have been told to tell you that you only have to work two hours today and so does you're girlfriend, well at 1800 hours as usual she does and she gets off at 2000 hours and you get off at 1000 hours."

"Who will be here?"

"Oh, General Hammond had me train a bunch of his officers so you kids aren't down here all the time and everything."

"Alright."

Zenon watched Lieutenant Hart walk off towards the mess hall section and she went inside. "Cedus-Lupeedas I thought he'd know by now that I'm down here with you."

"Not yet, he's not quite bright yet." he said as he pulled up a chair and Zenon sat on his lap. "So now what?" he asked.

"I have an idea." she said smiling.

At 0900 hours Nebula Z-Paded Zenon. Zenon and Orion both jumped waking up. "Neb?" Zenon asked rubbing her eyes.

"Where are you? The shuttle is docking now!"

"Cedus-Lupeedas, I didn't know we slept for an hour." she said shockingly, "I'll be right up." she said disconnecting and looked at Orion, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Okay." he said grabbing her arm as she started to walk away and kissed her and she kissed him back.

"More reason to come back." she said smiling as she quickly ran towards the elevator and went to docking point three. "I'm here." Zenon said almost running into General Hammond.

Aunt Judy and Commander Plank got off first. "Hey doll-face." Aunt Judy said giving Zenon a big hug who hugged her back. "How was it?" she asked.

"It was wonderful." Aunt Judy told her.

Next the baggage came off and followed by the pilow and the three boys from Earth. Zenon's face went pale. The first person off was Andrew, then Mike, and then Greg. Greg gave Margie a hug along with Andrew and Mike and they said hi to General Hammond, Nebula, and Lynx. "Zenon!" Andrew said giving her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Um... pretty macro actually, you?"

"The same." he said a smile gave her a hug next. "So is it true you and Margie are practically best friends now?"

"Kind of." she said looking at Margie who looked away instantly.

"Hi, Zenon." Greg said walking up to her.

"Oh, hi Greg. How have you been?"

"Okay, how about you?"

"Okay."

"Well, let's go get you three into you're new homes for the month shall we?"

"A month?!" Zenon asked.

"Yes, a month Zee, isn't it fabulo." Margie asked her.

"Yea, fabulo." she said and waited until Commander Plank, Aunt Judy, the pilots, and General Hammond were gone. "Margie..."

"I know. I know. I'm a total micro person, I'm sorry."

"Wait you mean Zenon didn't know we were coming?" Andrew asked.

"No she knew you and Mike were coming, what she didn't know was that Gregory was coming too." Neb said.

"You know what Margie instead of killing you later I've changed my mind majorly."

"That's good." Margie sighed with relief.

"I'm going to kill you now." Zenon yelled chasing Margie all over the docking room and soon out into the hallways. Margie quickly ran to the elevator and shut it before Zenon could get in.

Zenon smiled and took the air ducts being able to see where Margie got off. She saw her get off near the AP Lab. She quickly climbed down. Nebula led the others towards the elevator and put in a code to see where the elevator last stopped. Nebula looked at Lynx. "AP Lab." she said.

Margie quickly ran down the stirs and put in the code her father told her and hid behind some equipment. "Margie what are you doing?" Orion asked.

"Hiding."

Zenon rushed in. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Margie. I'm going to kill her."

"I said I was sorry." Margie said from behind a huge piece of equipment.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Zenon said finding her and chased her around the AP Lab.

Nebula and them all heard arguing and hurried down to the AP Lab. Leo quickly went to find the code in ihs fathers code book. Orion grabbed Zenon and held her with his arms wrapped tightly around her body as Margie went near the other side of the room. "Why is she so mad at you, Margie?"

"Look, I didn't know she was still pancaked over Gregory until I read her diary and found out that she doesn't want to see him any time soon so she could get closer to you."

"Wait a second, you read my diary!" Zenon asked angrily.

"Whoops." Margie said. "Look Zee I am stellarnariously sorry okay. If I knew you didn't want to see Gregory so much and wanted to get closer with Orion I wouldn't have invited him."

"But you did!"

The door opened and Nebula hurried over near Orion to help him with Zenon. "Zee listen to me. I'm sure Margie didn't do this to you on purpose okay."

"Yeah right she didn't."

"Well maybe if you told me you were still pancaked over Gregory I wouldn't have so it's your fault."

"No it's your fault for reading my diary."

"Which one is Gregory or Greg?" Orion asked as Greg stepped forwards. "I am." he said.

"Oh, okay." he said as he whispered to Zenon, "Am I cuter?"

Zenon smiled and looked up at him. "Mega times, so please let me go so I can kill Margie."

"Not a chance, Zee. Especially not in here. Do you know how big of a meltdown Commander Plank and General Hammond would have if anything in here got the least bit of damage extreme?" he asked her.

Zenon sighed. "Fine, but she better stay away from me for a while or I'll just have to call Proto Zoa and tell him not to come sing for her birthday." she said.

"You booked Proto Zoa?" Lynx asked shockingly.

"Yea." she said smiling.

"Rightious." she said.

"Stellar." Neb added.


End file.
